Lost in a World None My Own
by Star Inkyness 95
Summary: When Meggie accidentally reads out SG-1, what will happen when Jack gets lost in the Inkworld with a new villian? SG-1 Inkheart Crossover!


_I own nothing except the plot line and Mock Angra. Not Inkheart, not SG-1, not Thirteen Reasons Why, not even That 70s show....darn. _

______________________________________________________________________________________

Lost In A World None My Own

Elinor was tidying the kitchen up for Dustfinger and Farid's visit. She felt slightly annoyed to have to do this once every two weeks, but Meggie always begged for visits from them, she had to give in. Speaking of Meggie, where were her and Mo?

Meggie and Mo were in Elinor's library as usual, looking through the endless stacks of books. Elinor had an enormous supply of books, all with many great stories to tease the mind and tickle the senses, but Meggie was looking for something very out of the ordinary. After scanning through many hardcover books with dull, dusty pages, she came across a small paperback with bright colors and strange pictures on it.

"A Stargate SG-1 Novel" was printed in swirling letters over the cover. Meggie was very curious about the small book. Cracking the cover, she read from the pages.

"Sam, Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c looked around the gate room as the chevrons began locking." A soft _thump _caught Meggie's attention and she put the book down. Walking past three bookshelves, Meggie stared at the newcomers. Three men, one woman, all dressed in green BDUs with strange patches on the arms.

The one that stood up first had strangely cut bushy brown hair and was straitening his glasses. He looked very frazzled and confused. Mo heard the struggle and came bounding to the scene, but he seemed too confused to say anything. After they were all pulled to their feet, they all were looking around in confusion.

"It appears we are not in the SGC, anymore," said a tall black man with a strange gold tattoo on his forehead.

"Ya think?" said another man. His sarcastic voice and graying hair mixed very strangely. They seemed to take no notice in Meggie and Mo. The one with the strange bushy cut and glasses stepped foreword, but was quickly stopped by the one with gray hair.

"Hold it Danny, they might be Goa'uld," He said. The man turned to the woman beside him.

"They aren't Goa'uld, sir," The woman replied helpfully. Meggie and Mo looked at each other.

"What is a Goa'uld?" Mo asked the strange group. The four looked at each other and the man, whom Meggie assumed was the leader motioned for the one with glasses to step to where Meggie and Mo were. He walked over to them.

"Hi. My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson; this is Captain Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Teal'c. Where are we exactly?" Meggie and Mo glanced at each other. Mo sighed.

"Come on," And motioned for them to follow. Thumping noisily down the stairs, they made their way into Elinor's neat living room. Meggie turned to see Elinor walking in with a pot of tea and three teacups. When she saw the strange group of people sitting on the sofa, she turned right to Mo and gave him her dirtiest look.

"Can't you guys go five minutes without bringing some strange people into my house?!" She yelled, and half the tea sloshed onto the floor. Mo walked over and took the tea tray from her, and sent Meggie into the kitchen for a little more tea and another mug.

"Just relax, Elinor. I don't think there is anymore you can do for them right now besides just borrowing your house to them. Okay?" Elinor seemed to relax a bit and sat into one of the comfy chairs away from the sofa.

"Can we have our weapons back?" Jack said eagerly. Elinor looked at him blankly.

"I don't know can you?" Jack looked around at the others and Daniel popped up,

"MAY we have our weapons back?" He asked with traces of annoyance in his voice. Elinor just shook her head.

"Oh no, NO weapons in my house. Besides, you didn't have any to start off with here. You just showed up like you are now. We mean you no harm anyway. But YOU might mean us harm, so no." Daniel slumped back on the sofa and shrugged at the rest of his team, or what looked like a team. By then Elinor wished Meggie would hurry up and get the tea, for this was getting awkward. Sam sat up and leaned it towards Jack.

"So, where do you think we are?" She asked him, and he just shrugged.

"I don't know if we are on a different city, country, continent, planet, or even galaxy for crying out loud," Sam scooted a little closer to him and lay back one more time. The silence was broken when Meggie and Mo entered carrying a fresh pot of tea and seven clean teacups. Setting the pot on the small coffee table, Meggie poured tea for everyone. Teal'c eyed her suspiciously as she handed him the teacup, Daniel said a polite "Thank you," and Jack and Sam took it without a word.

"I am very sorry," Mo began, "That my daughter read you out of your book so rudely like that. We both have a tendency to do that occasionally. So, where are you guys originally from?" They all looked at each other.

"Wait, read out of? What does that mean?" Jack asked. Mo sighed and set his tea down.

"My daughter and I, have the strange ability to read words aloud and make them come alive." He grabbed a nearby book, Thirteen Reasons Why By Jay Asher. It was a book that Meggie had been reading. He opened it and started reading aloud, "Inside the shoebox is a rolled-up tube of bubble wrap. I unroll that and discover seven loose audiotapes," A small shower of bubble wrap and audiotapes came down onto the team. They looked up in surprise, but no idea where it had come from.

"Alright, you have our attention." said Daniel, picking bubble wrap off of Sam's uniform. Mo put the book back down on the table and looked up at the team. Jack took a deep breath and started his story.

"We are a part of a very special confidential mission in North America. We were about to depart on this mission when we were suddenly, well, here. We had no idea where we had gone or why. Now I guess that explains it." He said, motioning to the book Mo had just read them out of.

"How will we get out?" Sam puzzled. Mo looked at her.

"I could try to read you back in, but that might just read someone else out accidentally. Right now I think we should just try and find a way to get you back."

"Good!" Daniel exclaimed and downed the rest of his tea like a shot glass. "Wow that was good tea, can I ha- MAY I have some more?" Elinor smiled and poured more tea into him teacup. Everyone sat around awkwardly sipping their tea silently, Daniel slurping his loudly.

The semi-silence was broken by three loud knocks on the door. Meggie had completely forgotten about Dustfinger and Farid's visit today! Smoothing down her hair, she opened the door excitedly. She saw Farid stranding in front of Dustfinger nervously clutching a single pink rose which he gave to Meggie. She smiled and greeted him with a hug. After he kissed her cheek, he stepped into the house. Meggie gave Dustfinger a hug too, and closed the door behind them. Farid was wearing ripped jeans and a polo shirt as usual. He seemed more mature every time Meggie saw him.

"Mo!" She called in a sing-songy voice. He walked out of the living room and greeted Dustfinger and nodded at Farid. He still didn't like that boy…

"So," Farid started "What's new around here?" Meggie pulled him aside and told him what had happened. When she finished, he breathed out heavily and scratched his head. "Finding the book might be helpful," Of course! Meggie grabbed his hand and dragged him up to Elinor's library. Weaving through the shelves, she came to the fallen book. She picked it up and flipped through the pages.

"Alright, lets go," she began to move off but Farid held onto her hand.

"Before Silvertongue sees us," He said quickly and kissed her softly. Meggie kissed back, something she hadn't done in a long time. Farid loved kissing Meggie; it was the only thing that was better than feeling to fire lick his arms. Meggie slid her hands up and around his neck, ruffling his hair. She could feel his hands on the small of her back, resting politely and unmoving to make sure Meggie was comfortable.

They broke apart and Meggie smiled in satisfaction. She grabbed his hand again and bounded down the stairs. As hey approached the living room, Meggie dropped Farid's hand.

"We got the book!" She called into the room full of people. Everyone looked up besides Daniel, who was having his 5th cup of tea. Meggie sat down on the chair and read silently to herself, for reading aloud might have disastrous results.

"Ah" She said quietly and lowered the book to look at the team, SG-1, she had just learned. "So you have a device that can transport you to any planet in the galaxy. Interesting," She dragged out the word, "interesting." Daniel grabbed the pot and looked into the spout, as if he could see more tea in it.

"More tea, please." He said to Elinor. She sighed and took the teapot and headed into the kitchen. Jack put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead with them.

"What do we do now?" He asked Meggie and she shrugged.

"We can't really do anything right now. We can't try and read you back in, in danger that we will read something else OUT. And I dont know what kinds horrible things we might read out." Mo grabbed the book in curiosity. He read only one page when he eyed SG-1 with a wild eye.

"YOU do this?"

"Do what?" Sam asked and took the book from him. Reading a couple pages, she made a very confused face but shrugged. This day had been strange enough, she was beginning to get used to it.

"Yeah, once or twice a week," Mo shuttered and snatched the book from Sam and threw it on the table. Normally he wouldn't mind that kind of stuff, but it was too much to bear. He pulled himself out of his deep chair and smoothed down his shirt.

"Alright, I have a lot of work I need to get done. Elinor, keep the tea coming. We want keep Daniel as happy as possible." At the very mention of tea Daniel popped up, ready to have another cupful. Jack rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. After stretching, he walked out of the room.

Sam looked over at Daniel who was slurping his tea noisily. Making a disgusted face, she left the room too. Daniel looked up awkwardly to find everyone staring at him. Resa was even looking around the corner at the strange men on the sofa. He wiped his face with a napkin and cleared his throat.

"When you are a coffee addict, tea comes in a close second." He explained and downed the rest of the cup, refilling it for the 8th time. Dustfinger got up and headed out of the door to outside. Perhaps to do some fire eating, Meggie thought. Teal'c looked around the room slowly, and picked up the remote control and turned the TV on. He had explored the television at the SGC, and he was beginning to be an expert.

Farid got up to dragging Meggie with him. She followed him, all not entirely sure where he was going. He walked down the hall, out the door, and into the garden. Meggie liked going into the garden with Farid, he always plucked a nearby flower and gave it to her, even though he had already given her a rose.

Holding his hand gently he walked over to a bench, and sat down on it, and putting his arm around Meggie as she sat next to him.

"You know," Farid said. "Seeing you is always is the best time of the month. I lay awake at night thinking of you," Meggie caressed his cheek and kissed him again.

Mo looked out the window at the whole scene. He had the sudden urge to run out there and strangle that boy for taking his daughter away from him. It took all of his strength and willpower to turn away and work again on the book he was binding. He stretched the tough leather across the hard surface of the wood and glued it in place.

His mind was still on the young couple in the garden. Putting the book down, he crept to the window and took another look. All he saw was a flash of black hair against blonde and leaned a little farther over the window.

"Mo," Suddenly hearing his name he spun around quickly, noisily knocking over a container of glue. It clattered to the floor and the sticky goo started seeping out of the can. Picking it up quickly, Mo set it back on the workbench. Resa was standing there, her arms crossed. The look on her face said it all.

"Mo..." She said again. "This has got to stop. You spy on Meggie every time Farid visits. She is sixteen; you need to let her go!" Mo sat down next to Resa and put his head in his hands. Resa put her arm around him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You know you have a lot of work to do. I'll make sure Meggie doesn't get in much trouble, don't you worry. I am going to make her help me in the kitchen," Resa winked at him.

Mo smiled and sat back down on his working chair. Resa gave him a kiss and departed the room. Mo sighed. It was going to be a long day…

Elinor stared at Daniel blankly as he slurped down his 13th cup of tea. He was going to need another pot soon. Teal'c had his eyes glued to the television. An old episode of "That's 70's Show" was on. He was puzzled by the way the camera moved and the thick smoke in the background. Daniel held the pot up to Elinor and she took it without a word and headed into the kitchen.

Sam wandered around the house. The fact that they had gotten here was just impossible. She needed to find out how. Coming up to an open space in the middle of a room, she looked around. The room was stocked full of books, but it would be a good place to set up a makeshift lab. She pulled over one of the tables and took the books off of it and set them on the floor.

Looking around, she pulled three sheets out of a spiral notebook sitting on a bookshelf nearby. Yanking out the pencil that was set in the spiral, she went to work.

Jack ambled through the hallways of the enormous mansion. It seemed like the kind of place that would be a set for an old boring romance film. So many books, too. Neatly stacked in piles and rows, with bookmarks peeking over the top of them like small reminders that you just weren't done yet.

He was still suspicious of this house, and the people that were in it. You never know what kind of technology the Goa'uld possesses nowadays. He took a right into a large bathroom. The toilet, sink, and shower were white and spotless. A large cabinet that was suspended over the sink was just begging to be looked in.

Grasping the small brass handle, he pulled open the cabinet and was greeted by a sudden shower of small, mint green, long tubes wrapped in paper. Picking one up, he looked where they had come from, a box that had "Tampons" written on the box. Tampons?

"EW!" Jack shrieked and dropped the tampon and jumped back from the cabinet and the small pile of feminine hygiene products. Running out of the room, he collected his thoughts outside of the door.

"Well they are obviously human," he said aloud and ran his hand through his hair and shuttered. "And that was more of the evidence than I needed. True, Carter didn't think they were Goa'uld, but you never know. Something just doesn't feel right here," All of the sudden, he heard a voice. A soft, smooth voice that filled the hall and seeped into his ears, filling his head and making him smile.

"Strange," He thought. Simply words had never made him smile anymore. Running down the hall to the voice, it got louder and louder as he hurried down the narrow hall. Hurtling himself in the room the voice had been coming from, he got a glimpse of Farid, Meggie, and Dustfinger all half sitting around Mo, the speaker of the words that were now floating inside his head like puffy little clouds.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words seemed to be extracted from his mouth as if someone had reached out and took them right as he was about to say them. He felt a tingle in his stomach and felt a pull. He tried to stop it, grabbing onto the nearby coffee table did no help. He felt the stiff warm air of the old house evaporate and cool humid air replaced it.

He got a mouthful of wet leaves and coughed. Spitting out the leaves he scrambled up, and looked around. THIS was unlike anything he had ever seen. The small room had been replaced with a dense forest with trees as wide as he was tall. He looked up, and through the tops of the trees the blue sky shone with unusual brightness.

He heard a small faint murmur of voices and jumped into a nearby bush. Peeking out through the branches he saw Dustfinger, Farid, and Meggie talking with their heads bent low. They seemed to know where they were, but did he?

About an hour earlier, Dustfinger had come into Mo's workshop and sat down. Mo looked up, surprised to see his friend there. Pulling of his gloves he spoke,

"Hey. What going on?" Dustfinger had a very anxious look on his face.

"Silvertongue, we need your help. More trouble in to Inkworld. Mock Anga has been causing lots of trouble," Mo looked puzzled.

"Mock Anga? Who's that?"

"No one really knows where he came from, but he has been stealing everything. And I mean everything. Posing as a king in some parts of the country, he has rounded up quite a numerous army and taken over a castle."

"Stealing _everything?_"

"You name it, food, jewelry, torches, chickens, women, and money. Lots and lots of money."

"Sounds like a petty poor thief. What makes him different?" Dustfinger rubbed the back of his head before he continued.

"He has made good friends with an enchantress. She has been casting spells on everyone so that Mock Anga can have more power than ever. We really have no idea how to stop him."

"But what could we do?" Mo was confused. How could they stop a villain with an enchantress at his side? Almost impossible.

"That's the thing; her spells aren't effective for people with magic in their blood. They won't affect the boy and me because, well, how do you think we can charm the fire so well?" A smile seeped across his face.

"So you want us to go back into the Inkworld with a strange team of people from a sci fi series in my house? Does that even seem safe to leave Resa and Elinor in the same house as them?"

"They don't actually seem too dangerous to me, just unusual. Who obsesses over tea in such a way?" Mo snorted.

"True. Who would you want to come with?"

"Meggie, Farid, and I should be okay. You just need to read us into the book. Would that be all right?" Mo didn't like the idea of Meggie and Farid going into a different world together without him, but the Inkworld needed help.

Another thing," Dustfinger started, "Why did you tell those people that you couldn't read them back in? You can't read anything out without intending to." Mo smiled.

"I just wanted a little change around here. Just something interesting," Dustfinger threw his head back and laughed.

"Wow, you're the same Silvertongue I still know. Always thinking of new ways to have a little adventure," He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and reached under several books, papers, pieces of leather, and pens and grabbed the book at the very bottom. Pulling it up, he shook off the pieces of paper that clung to it and displayed the old cover he had gotten to know so well.

"Inkheart," It displayed proudly in fading letters.

"The old friend," Dustfinger said as he opened it and flipped through the pages. "Hasn't changed a bit since you read me out of it two weeks ago,"

"Why did you wait until now to tell me about this?" Mo questioned. Dustfinger shrugged.

"I didn't really have a lot of time. I had some...um...unfinished buisness," Mo looked at him suspiciously but dropped it; they had more important things to attend to.

"Will you fetch the lovebirds and get them into the living room down the hall?" Dustfinger hesitated, but did as he was asked. Mo was uneasy, for the last time his daughter had gone into the Inkworld... He shuttered and walked quickly down the hallway. He sat down on the big comfy chair and waited for Dustfinger to come back.

It didn't take long, he heard a bang and several voices. Looking out the door, he saw what all the commotion was about. Dustfinger was looking at Farid angrily and they were both yelling at each other. Meggie was looking at the floor, her face bright red. Mo sighed and shook his head.

When they were all nestled comfortably Mo cracked open the book. He heard a distant "ewww!" from somewhere in the house, but ignored it. He looked at the page and started to read. The words flowed from his mouth and covered the room and seeped into the hall like a thick smoke, taking the breath of everyone. And just like that, they were gone.

______________________________

More to come! Hope you like it! Review please


End file.
